shonenadventurerfandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Every character belongs to at least 1 race. A race can be anything from Human to Fishman to Namekian to Demon. There are alot of Races that you can choose from, far more in fact than in most other role playing games. A race can change many aspects of your character such as what they look like, modify their stats, offer them certain powers and change what languages they naturally know. Every single character in the Shonen adventurer universe belongs to at least 1 race however some characters may have been crossbred in some way (such as the mother being human and the father being a saiyan). Rules for races *Every character must belong to at least 1 race. *All characters must choose a race upon character creation. *By no means may a character become part of an additional race after creation stop being part of a race. Crossbreed A character may be part of more than 1 race. This costs no additional credits and the character will gain all of the benifits of all races that he or she belongs to. There are 2 major drawbacks to being part of more than 1 race. These are as follows; *Other members of the character's race will often dislike the character. This is not true if the other members cannot tell that the character is a member of another race. For example if a character was half human and half saiyan and did not have their tail other humans would not know that the character was not a full human. If they found out however they would shun the half saiyan and they would likely be run out of town. It is the Storytellers job to put the character in situations where they will be forced to reveal their heritage. It is also the storytellers job to have NPC's shun the character for not being a full member of their race. It is however the players job to roll play a character who has suffered their entire life from not being welcomed and from never really feeling at home anywhere that they go. *Crossbreed characters level up significantly slower than other characters, follow the chart below to find out how much slower. Nationality In addition to a character's race a player may choose to make it so that their character belongs to a certain nationality. Sometimes a nationality may be where the character origionated from (like with humans they may belong to the "Fire Nation" from naruto known as "the land of fire") or sometimes it is simply that the character is a special type of their given race (such as fishmen who may choose "Shark Fishman" as their nationality). It costs 2 gold credits to become part of a nationality and a character is only allowed to have 1 nationality. A character who is a member of more than 1 race cannot have a nationality. Nationalities, much like races may offer the character certain powers and may also offer the character stat modifications. Players must declare their nationalities during character creation. A player cannot become part of a nationality or stop being part of a nationality during game play. Languages All races have a list of languages that they can speak strait away. This is important because if your character can speak a language that a member of another race cannot speak they may be able to talk to their allies without that character understanding. It is important to note that we do not actually expect you to speak a fictional language such as namekian, instead if you declare that you are speaking a foreign language all players that cannot speak that language should role play as though they do not understant what you are saying. Also it is possible to learn additional languages and therefore just because you are speaking infront of a saiyan does not mean that they will not understand namekian. Sizes Each race has certain sizes that members of that race are allowed to be part of an example being giants cannot be tiny or even large because it just wouldn't make sense. A Giant will usually be the size giant (named appropriatly) but can be anything larger than giant. List of Races *Human *Saiyan